


Bonified Mistakes (ON HOLD)

by Metallic_Baguette



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daru and Toile both work at a small animation studio, F/F, Gay motherfuckers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Ink teaches art class, Killer works at the local starbucks, M/M, Multi, Red being a flirtatious piece of shit, Shitty Puns, Smoking, anxiety go brbrbrbr, cute bullshit, i cannot tag for the life of me, i have my own city names n shit so uh theres that, ight yall enjoy this fuckin clusterfuck of a fic, ive had this one chapter vibing in my docs for like a month, kill me, none of the horizontal tango here, oi stop making out in the parking lot thats not sanitary, sorry folks, thanks silver i needed that push, there could be some suggestive shiz later on, tho nothing anywhere near nsfw h, uhhhhhhh burger, worse chapter names bc brain smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallic_Baguette/pseuds/Metallic_Baguette
Summary: a bunch of skeletons go to a huge ass college, naturally chaos ensues.im terrible at summaries, dont sue me lol
Relationships: Error/Ink, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), but uh there will be alot of ships, kustard is the star of this fic, more relationship tags to be added later
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. The Bullfuckery Has Begun

**Author's Note:**

> heehoo this'll be the first legitimate fic i'll post in at least a year and a half. i'll try my best to keep motivated but i have zero promises lol
> 
> also chapters may be p short, sorry about that h

Red yelps as he was scooped out of bed, groaning loudly. “Eeeedge.. gimme five more mins..” he groaned. Edge snorts “if i ever did, we both know you’d still refuse after those five minuets. Besides, we’ll be late for our damn train if you dilly dally any longer!” Edge plopped Red into his chair, grabbing the lasagna and shoving it in front of him. “Eat.” he snapped, stomping off to continue packing.

Oh… 

Red felt dread fill him. Right.. he got dragged into going to college by his twin. Great. Red scarfs down his food, feeling the sudden need to just smoke his stress away. If only Edge wouldn’t fucking kill him for slacking off yet again. Red takes a hearty swig of some milk from the fridge before grudgingly going to pack. He almost tripped over his suitcase. Red grabs a couple pictures and shoves his extra pack of cigarettes into the extra compartment. The still tired and grumpy skeleton continues to pack up, actually being quite neat for once.

Edge pokes his head in, clearly about to yell at Red to get his bony ass moving, but pauses and stares wide-eyed at Red. “who the fuck are you and what’d you do with my brother?” Red snorts and laughs sarcastically “ha ha, very funny.” He tosses a pair of old socks at Edge, making him shriek in indignation. 

Red snickers and zips his luggage closed, rolling his eyes. He sets up his little travel bag, anxiety making him double check everything. He really didn't want to forget something essential. Edge stomped off to do the same, hustling and bustling around. Red slumps a bit, rubbing his head. It'll be strange going to live in a completely different town- city. It's a city. Red tenses a little, the fact that this college will be quite large just hitting him. 

He's royally fucked.

\--------------

Sans tapped frustratedly on his phone, Fresh peeking over his shoulder to watch him. Papyrus was getting all three of them checked into the train, talking animatedly with a very bored human. Fresh sneezed loudly after Sans bapped him for sneaking a look. Their train would be here in ten, according to Papyrus. Fresh zeroed in on a pair of skeletons now quickly walking over, his grin widening "YO!! Nova! Stardust! Wassup my radical brosephs?!" 

Stardust smiles widely and picks the eyerape of a skeleton up in a hug. "Hey!! We didn't know you guys were taking the train. Where are you off to?" Nova asked, holding a little adorable doll close to himself.

Sans chuckles and gives both Nova and Stardust a half hug "ah, we're going to the college up in Tahr-" he was cut off by Stardust's excited squeal "WE'RE GOING TO THE COLLEGE UP THERE TOO! This is so exciting!" Nova chuckles nervously "I'm honestly hoping one of us rooms together. I don't like the thought of living with a stranger up in the dorms.." Sans shrugs and smiles as Fresh took a picture of them all. Papyrus runs over to catch up with Stardust. 

They had to scurry out as their train rolled up, all five skeletons happily chatting between themselves.

\--

Sans stares out of the train window, his head held in his palm. The trip to Tahr is a good 10 hours. The five skeletons have spent that time to talk about stupid shit, the kind of job they're planning to get, crushes, all that good stuff. Sans was pretty silent through most of it, watching in amusement as Nova happily texted his online friend, a soft blush growing on his face. Every now and then he nuzzled the plushie held in his arms, smiling at the screen.

Sans knows that Nova's online friend sent him that plushie for his birthday. The smallest assumes they've got a little more than just friendship going on, but hey! It's not his business.

Sans looks back out of the window, huffing softly. Papyrus and Stardust had passed out in a pile, Fresh was just plainly drawing, and Nova was now dozing off. Sans stretched a little bit, grunting softly. Fresh looks up and grins "so.., physics, huh? That's pretty rad broski." The colorful fuck winked at the smaller, going back to sketching. Sans nods "it's what I've loved since my dad introduced me to it. Hell, if he wasn't so damn busy I'd tell him what I'm going to try majoring in." Sans shrugs and looks out, flinching as Fresh flopped next to him. "Hm. Coolio." 

Sans huffs "you're majoring in what, bullfluff?" Sans glared at Fresh, not appreciating the censor. Fresh returned that glare with a shit eating grin. "Naw, broski. I'm still lookin, I might still go down da art route. I dunno though."

Fresh puts his headphones on and starts listening to music, going back to doodling.

Sans lets out an exasperated sigh.

\-----------

Red winces as he got up from his seat, Edge quickly following. The train ride was very uncomfortable and neither twin slept through it. Red grumbles and picks his suitcase and travel bag up, stumbling down the aisle tiredly. He really, really needs a hit right about now. Edge tenses visibly as they stepped out, glaring around at the massive crowd. Red curses and shrinks into his jacket. Edge and Red made their way swiftly out of the huge train station, heading over to the bus waiting conveniently at the curb. The large skeletons sat at the back of the bus, quietly talking in-between themselves. A group of five skeletons got on not much later, happily talking. 

Red sweats.

He recognizes Fresh after a few minutes of confused staring. They had been great friends during middle school before he and his brother moved to another town.. Red feels bad he didn't even try to contact the colorful Bastard during all this time. Edge glances to the group, glowering menacingly at the one holding what looked like a doll. The guy shrunk into his seat, mumbling something to the others.

Red burrows himself in his phone, shoulders tense. Edge elbowed Red unnecessarily hard "isn't that your old friend? What's his name.. Fred?" Red snorts loudly "not his name but yea. Why?" The taller huffs and looks annoyed "oh I don't fucking know, maybe say hi? You obviously were to LAZY to attempt to keep in contact." Red winces slightly as Edge raised his voice. ".. shuddup. I'm too tired to argue right now." Edge squinted but said nothing else.

Red nearly dropped his phone as an ad on the social media he was scrolling through blasted some boring old, and unfortunately loud music. Red blushes his namesake and turned his volume off in a panic. "Th' fuck're you lookin at?" He snapped at a couple women staring at him. Edge watched as the group kept throwing glances back at them. As the bus paused for people to get on or off Fresh got up and went to the back, much to the other's confusion.

"Eyyy, wassup brahs? Radical day, yeah?" He sits in the row in front of them, squinting at them "yo I totally think I know you." Red snorts "what, only five years and yer already forgot me? I'm wounded, Fresh." The colorful skele sat up swiftly "RED! Holy fudge monkeys brah! It's been ages! How're you and Edgelord vibin?" He gives Edge a cheeky smirk. Edge huffs "I forgot how infuriating you are." He growled. Red then blurts out an apology, blathering about how much of a terrible piece of shit he is. Fresh brushed him off before they traded numbers, smiling widely. "Brah you better text me when we get settled. Once we do, imma introduce you to da homeboys. You'll remember Nova bro from our social studies class."

Red snickers "oh yeah, Mr. Dreamy's class, right? I remember him. Nova seemed shy, but Mr. Dreamy was a pretty cool dude." Edge squints "Wasn't that teacher nearly fired for vaping in the teachers' lounge?" The larger skeleton crosses his arms. Fresh starts wheezing "yeah! He waz a p cool brah if I do say so mahself." Edge hummed "your opinion is noted." 

The three paused as the bus rolled up to their school. "Welp, I'll probably see you brotatos around. See ya!" Red violently flinched as Fresh poofed away. "... I forgot he could do that."


	2. NOT A CHAPTER (im so sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> should i keep posting?

i've basically had the wip for the second chapter as well as the outline for the third done for MONTHS. im wondering if i should update it? please comment if you think i should cause idk. im so sorry for being a cuck and not releasing an actual chapter :(


End file.
